


Escuchando tras las puertas

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, M/M, Massage, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez Damian escuchó algo que no debía entre Richard y Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escuchando tras las puertas

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y escenarios de Batman pertenecen a Bob Kane, Bill Finger, DC Entertainment, DC Comics y Warner Bros Pictures, son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Damian, por orgullo, no se atrevió a admitir delante de Bruce que estaba teniendo problemas con su tarea de Ciencias Sociales, así que, cuando el hombre le preguntó a la hora del almuerzo si todo estaba bien en la escuela, se enfurruñó y dijo que sí, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Richard, sentado junto a Bruce en la mesa —en el lugar donde comúnmente se sentaría una esposa, notó Damian—, rió. Y fue por esa risa que Damian soportó la mirada severa de Bruce.

Pero la risa de Richard se agotó, la comida también, se excusó y volvió a su habitación para lidiar con libros y cuadernos. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir esforzándose, porque no entendía nada, pero siguió haciendo el intento hasta que el cansancio lo obligó a levantarse de la silla y salir de su recámara para ir a la de Richard y pedirle ayuda.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando escuchó algo. ¿Una queja de dolor? ¿Con la voz de Richard? Eso no podía estar bien. Pensó en patear la puerta y entrar a la habitación para salvar a Richard de cualquier peligro que lo amenazara, pero luego meditó la situación: ¿no sería mejor llamar a su padre?

_NO._

Cualquier cosa que Bruce hiciera, Damian la podía hacer mejor, de todos modos.

Pero…

—¡Oh, Bruce! —exclamó el supuesto hombre en peligro.

¿Qué?

—Lo siento. Estás muy tenso, ¿quieres relajarte un poco? —respondió el supuesto padre con el que Damian estaba molesto y al que no iba a llamar… porque ya estaba en la escena del crimen.

—¿Cómo podría? Eres asombroso.

—¡Dick!

Damian pegó la oreja a la puerta, con el rostro ardiendo de calor y las palmas de las manos sudorosas. Intentó echar un vistazo por el orificio de la cerradura, pero no distinguió nada aparte de una mesa. La cama comenzó a rechinar. Damian dejó de respirar.

Sí, sabía que Richard y su padre hacían… cosas… de adultos, más que nada porque había escuchado a Jason y Timothy hablando al respecto, pero…

—Se siente tan bien. Bruce, eres un dios en esto.

Y Bruce rió.

¡Rió!

Damian sintió el estómago revuelto; regresó a su habitación caminando como un ganso para no hacer ruido. Se arrojó sobre la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada. ¡Cielos! Estaba seguro de que tendría pesadillas. Esos dos cerdos.

—¿Eres un dios en esto? —repitió, hablándole al aire con voz chillona. _Nunca_ volvería a ver a Richard como antes. _Nunca._

—

—Si alguna vez pierdes tu fortuna, Bruce, podrías ser un buen masajista —dijo Dick, acostado boca abajo en la cama, flexionando las piernas de arriba abajo, provocando un rechinido.

Bruce se limpió los restos de aloe vera de las manos con una toalla del baño y sonrió.

—Lo pensaré. ¿Ya estás más relajado?

—Sí, en verdad eres bueno en esto —siguió Dick, olvidándose del dolor que había aquejado su espalda toda la mañana gracias a las manos maestras de Batman.

Se quitó un mechón de cabello negro de la cara y observó a Bruce con los párpados caídos.

—Ahora _yo_ podría darte un masaje _especial a ti._

Bruce se sonrojó un poco.

—No, Damian podría escuchar.

—Aburrido.


End file.
